battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Harbor Edge
Harbour edge is a map featured in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. It pits the People's Liberation Army against the United States Marine Corps. Description "US Forces have landed an armored expeditionary force in a harbor in a major Chinese City in an attempt to break supply lines by capturing the train station located there. The night time attack codenamed operation "Harbor Edge" caught the Chinese off guard and now the US control one side of the river. "Victory will go to whoever can control the all important middle ground between the US landing area at the docks and the Chinese base of operations at the train station." Conquest The conquest version of Harbor Edge is a fairly even map, with the neutral Container Storage point hotly fought over. Player will have to provide distractions to keep the other team busy while they capture the point. Equipment Bases 1: Docks The Docks are one of two points the USMC controls at the start of the game. Under their control, the point spawns two HMMWVs and an M1A2 Abrams, while it spawns only two FAVs under PLA control. The point also has an M2 Browning to defend it and an Ammo Crate and Medical Crate to resupply troops. Players will spawn near the vehicles and in the buildings around the flag. 2: Harbor Office The Harbor Office is the second point controlled by the USMC at the start. It spawns no vehicles, but it has another M2 Browning to defend it and two resupply crates nearby. players will spawn among the shipping crates and buildings in the area. 3: Container Storage The Container Storage is the central control point that is not owned by either team at the start of the game, meaning it will be contested for control. Either team that manages to control it will be granted an IFV; either a BMD-3 or an M6 Linebacker depending on the team. The flag also has two sets of resupply crates in its vicinity. Players will spawn near the many shipping crates and near the building next to the flag. 4: Busted Bus The Busted Bus is one of two control points owned by the PLA at the game's start. It spawns no vehicles but has a full compliment of resupply items including two crates and a Repair Station. Players will spawn among the destroyed vehicles and the building near the flag. 5: Train Yard The Train Yard is the second control point owned by the PLA at the game's start. It spawns a Type 98 and two FAVs under PLA control, or just two HMMWVs under USMC control. The control point has no emplacements to defend with and only has two resupply crates nearby. Players will spawn near the Train yard itself and near the vehicle spawns. Capture the Flag Harbor Edge's Capture the Flag variant is unique in that none of the map is closed off from its conquest variant. Equipment Bases 1: PLA Base The PLA's flag is located in between the Train Yard and the Container Port, in between a ware house and a large building. The PLA have two FAVs, one Type 98, and one BMD-3 to use against the USMC. Players will spawn on the western half of the map up to the BMD-3's location. 2: US Base The USMC's flag is located near the Docks, in front of the warehouse where the M2 Browning is in Conquest. The USMC have two HMMWVs, one M1A2 Abrams, and an M6 Linebacker to use against the PLA while defending their flag. Players will spawn on the eastern half of the map up to the M6 Linebacker's location. Category:Maps of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat